deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amilia Ashlyn
'''Knight-Commander Amilia Ashlyn '''is the current commander of the Judgment Corps. and the leader of the Hellsing Organization. In only six months she went from being no body to one of the most well trained swordsmen in all of Genesis. She was personally trained by Arix Himura before his demise. Story There isn’t much of a story behind this girl. She was born in Hallowton and lived a life of peace all the way up until the Vulture destroyed the section of town she lived in. She was only saved by the arrival of Arix who halted the advancement of the incoming army on her location trapped within her own home after it had collapsed. When the city was repopulated the area she was stuck in was lifted freeing her from the grasp of dying from starvation. She was brought to the hospital where she was treated by several doctors and became acquainted with one of the priests that was in the battle named Alex Chambers. Her arm was broken but with time and healers she was mended and sent on her way yet again. She would eventually hear that the warrior who she fathomed to meet was training a crew of warriors to protect their lands from the vulture. When she arrived she instantly noticed she was the smallest person there, however that wouldn’t hold her back. With enough piss and vigor she would top them all and eventually become Arix’s apprentice. Her days of an easy life ended there. Over the next month of training she would be treated to a life of bitter hell. She regretted her choice to follow him but even now she knows it’s for the better good. When she looks in Arix’s eyes she notices something different about him than when he fights. It’s the flame that instantly dies in him and something she wishes to understand. After nearly a year of training behind Arix she has learned everything he could possibly know. Arix may have vanished during his departure to the other lands but Amilia returned after a couple months to retain her position and lead the Knights she helped trained, she takes Arix's place as their leader and as a guardian to the throne with her abilities that have been honed to the level of an adept Merjutsu swordsman and the chaos magic the elves had taught her after she continuously saved them from raiders. She no longer fears killing targets having downed many necromancers and undead in the Undead City. She also no longer fears losing her own life after she dedicated herself to saving several villages from raiders across seas. Her gift to the people is herself and she will protect and serve Hallowton until her final breath. Note: Story will be expanded on and her history will be developed more. Quotes *"Who ever did this will not get away with it. The Hand of Judgment will not allow it." *"By order of the crown of Hallowton you will lay down your weapons and release the hostage and be taken into custody where you will be questioned, executing the hostage will warrant a full death sentence for all parties involved. That is your first warning." Trivia *Amilia lost Arix's second sword when she was running away from the Dead City. *She gained all assets from Hellsing after Integra was killed. *Her favorite snack is an apple. *She binges on sweets. *Her playby is Marian Hawke (FemHawk default) *Amilia learned Chaos magic and Tai Chi from the elves.